


she said, "i'm going to use my teeth"

by orphan_account



Series: blow a kiss, fire a gun [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, animal death warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, along the iced-over path of Abbey's life, a corruption happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she said, "i'm going to use my teeth"

Somewhere along the way, along the iced-over path of Abbey's life, a corruption happens.

 

When Abbey is a child, no older than eight, she is taught how to use knives. Her first assignment is to find an animal, no matter how small, and stab it. Skin it alive. She is not allowed to freeze it to death, because that would be  _too easy._ Abbey is told that the humans will be expecting her to use her powers to kill. What they won't expect, is for her to be good with weaponry. 

 

Abbey finds a wounded bird, and tells herself that she  _could_ help it, she  _could_ nurse it back to health, but she cannot do that. Instead: she whispers silent apologies, and kills it. She brings it back home for her family to see, with a grin full of missing teeth.

 

"Very good, Abbey. Training will continue tomorrow. You rest now."

 

That night, Abbey does not sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

The first time that Abbey kills a human being, she is twelve.

 

They take her out of the village for this mission. They take her somewhere populated, and tell her that she is to find someone vulnerable and foolish. She is to go up to them and mumble something about being lost. Then: she is to bleed them dry.

 

She has to cry. She thinks about the bird until tears begin to run down her face. She cries and sobs and makes noises until, eventually, a nice-enough-looking man comes up to her. He asks: "Child, why do you cry?"

 

"Am lost," she tells him. "Cannot find family. You help?"

 

"Of course," he says.

 

"They went this way, I think," she says, and points to a dark path.

 

He follows her, and she acts too quick for him to scream.

 

* * *

 

 

When she is fifteen, there is a disruption in her home.

 

She watches as women and children are ripped from their homes. Women and children who already do not have much are losing everything. The men try to fight it -  _it_ being large and barely-human. What scraps of humanity this man-looking creature had left have burned away, ashes falling onto snow and ice. The men try to fight it, and are never seen again.

 

Her father tells her that this is her time, her moment, everything that her training has lead up to. If you can fix this, Abbey, you can be  _anything._

 

She freezes the barely-human to death, and smiles.

 

_You can be anything._

 

She knows that more are coming, but everyone has faith in her. Abbey Bominable can fix this problem, they say. Abbey Bominable will save us.

 

* * *

 

 

At sixteen, when the war-like events have finally blown over, Abbey is sent to the States with only clothes, American money, and a picture of a girl who is stitched together.

 

"She is an abomination," she is told. "Bring her back in pieces."

**Author's Note:**

> "He said that you're just as boring as everyone else  
> Nothing ever happens
> 
> Things replace things  
> Days replace days  
> Things replace things
> 
> She said I'm going to use my teeth and my claws  
> She said I'm going to use my teeth and my claws" / "Positive Tension", Bloc Party
> 
> So: what is actually happening in the last part of this fic? Who Knows!


End file.
